


Favorite Flavor: Blonde

by kayliemalinza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Licking, POV Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: “uh listen anytime you wanna stop licking me, that’d be great,” you say. The slobber is starting to pool in the crannies of your malnourished-yet-smoking body and your hair is beyond hope now. What was once a cornsilk mop of the highest quality is now a clotted mess which even the dirtiest of tow-headed white trash—your honorable ancestors—would have wrinkled their soot-smudged noses at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Flavor: Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to convince someone to ship Dave/Terezi. It didn't work. :(

“uh listen anytime you wanna stop licking me, that’d be great,” you say. The slobber is starting to pool in the crannies of your malnourished-yet-smoking body and your hair is beyond hope now. What was once a cornsilk mop of the highest quality is now a clotted mess which even the dirtiest of tow-headed white trash—your honorable ancestors—would have wrinkled their soot-smudged noses at.

Also Terezi’s teeth are very sharp and very close to your eyeballs. They are currently vulnerable and exposed because Terezi slapped your sunglasses off your face in the first ten seconds of this bizarre encounter. You have sympathy for her handicap and all but the flailing was not, in your opinion, necessary. “seriously i’m, like, super flattered? but i have a low tolerance for unadulterated adoration when its delivered in this format, okay. i can give you a list of appropriate ways to express how badly you want me. it’s illustrated.”

“YOU D1DN’T T3LL M3 YOU WERE BLOND3,” Terezi says. Her breath puffs warmly against your dry skin and menthol-cool against all the wet parts. That’s why you shiver.

“yeah that’s me, straight-up blonde bombshell. my rhymes swoop so sweet its like i’m marilyn fucking monroe up here,” you say.

“1 DON’T KNOW WHO TH4T 1S.”

Terezi’s fingernails are a little pointier and sturdier than you are used to. Bro’s fingernails got a little gnarly from time to time but he still kept them flat across the top, broad and slim-manly even if the rest of him was a little sharp on the edges. Rose’s were unexpectedly short, and weak, bending against the keys of her laptop when she typed too fast.

Your nails are always ragged with a thin line of red at the quick. Not that you bite your fingernails; that’s a dumb kid thing to do, and you are on the frigging cusp of manhood here. You’re such a He-Man that those pinpricks below your ear and at the small of your back have you squirming like a pissed-off kitten. And by “kitten” you mean the lithe and deadly Akwete Purrmusk.

“YOU 4R3 MOR3 FR4G1L3 TH4N 1 3XP3CT3D,” says Terezi. She nestles right up on you, her knees pressing into the backs of your knees and her body unexpectedly hot where it touches yours, like a piece of metal left out in the sun. She strokes her troll-claws through your hair, snagging gently on the slobber-tangles. “1T’S LUCKY FOR YOU 1 L1K3 YOU SO MUCH.”

“sorry to say, a universal constant doesn’t count as ‘luck,’” you point out, then mewl when she lays her teeth against your neck.


End file.
